Unexpressed Expressions
by Silversheenlover
Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase what they felt. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on a word of every alphabet. Letter G: Generation. Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, nor am I making money off this drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpressed Expressions.**_

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet.

_**Allowance**__** #Drabble1  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Allowance-<strong>__**the amount of something that is permitted, especially within a set of regulations or for a specified purpose.**_

* * *

><p>Age 5:<p>

Sasuke Uchiha never allowed anyone to touch his things, or him. It was a trait passed over the generations of Uchiha clan, for one never shares what's his. It was this overwhelming possessive trait that flowed in the blood of all ages- didn't matter if one is five, or seventy-five.

And Sasuke was a true Uchiha.

Anyone touching his cheeks? Push him/her if of same age group, and if older, glare. Touch his belongings? Your belonging will vanish with detectable smell of burning. Touch his feelings? That ain't happening ever, buddy.

But, he had exceptions to each case.

His mother fondling his cheeks with care? Fine. She's a lady; can't be disrespectful. His brother touching his toy weapon set to teach him how to aim? Cool. But it was only one exception when he let anyone touch his feelings.

When the white-skinned girl, with short midnight colored hair, irrevocable stutter and pale, _pretty_ pale eyes offered him a red crayon, since he had forgotten his colors set at home, he allowed her, ONLY HER, to touch his feelings, while turning slightly red himself.

That, his brother felt while hearing him ramble about his day at school, was _phenomenal_.

* * *

><p>Age 6:<br>Hinata allowed her body to act out its language comfortably. After all, it was never in her control.  
>Sparring practice? Knees go weak.<br>Meet father in his office? Brain freeze.  
>Anyone trying to converse with her? Stutter to no end.<br>See Naruto-kun play pranks, with his blue eyes swimming in laughter? Uncontrollable smile.  
>Naruto-kun tries talking to her? Blush.<br>He accidently holds her hand? Body loses control and goes into a reboot state.  
>But, she knew there<em> was<em> one thing she could control, but never allowed herself to control.  
>She could stop losing into those deep-onyx eyes when she saw them, but she allowed her eyes to escape in the whirlwind of emotions.<br>Onyx-Colored emotions.

* * *

><p>Age 7:<p>

Everything was over.  
>For him, atleast.<p>

Everything hurt when he saw his own clan people, own relatives, his own parents swimming in a pool of blood, staring at the heavenly-adobe.

Not him.

Everything died inside him when his brother confessed, unabashedly, how he killed the clan to test his power to a seven-year old.

But what killed him_ every day_ was pity.

Pity in all who looked at him, who thought he was such a poor, poor boy, who didn't deserve this, etc etc.  
>And if not expressed verbally, it was that <em>pity<em> in their eyes.

To counter that pity in their eyes, he filled his eyes with coldness and threat.

_I do not need that emotion_.

But when Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who couldn't even say her name without stuttering, looked into his eyes, with not pity and sympathy, but_ compassion_ and _hope_, he allowed that emotion barrier in his eyes to break.  
>He just didn't know how to counter those emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>Age 12:<br>Genin teams to be announced.  
>She felt incredibly weak and scared.<br>She thought she would be ridiculed by her team mates, her sensei, and literally everyone around because she wasn't good at any ninja skills, and she was a joke.

Everyone felt that. Everyone knew that.

Except one. One person with ebony hair, dark, deep onyx eyes and emotionless stare.

Everyone judged her, but she knew he didn't. Because she knew he felt she had potential.

That's he didn't laugh at her clumsy tactics.

Thus, she allowed herself to dare to _hope_ that she might be in a team where someone didn't judge her. Someone with an Uchiha clan symbol on the back.

Fates are not that kind.

* * *

><p>Age 13:<br>He was leaving. It was time to fulfill his thirst for revenge.

Unexpectedly caught in a situation with Sakura, who continued rambling about how she loved him and he should stay and whatnot, he allowed himself to tune out and reflect at his thoughts.  
>He didn't want her to be the last person to talk to.<br>He wanted a short, stuttering, midnight locks, forever tomato-red blushing girl in her place.

So he allowed himself to give her words; perhaps his last to anyone in this village, forever embedded on a piece of paper and a dominant masculine handwriting.  
><em>Stay strong<em>.  
>She read and smiled, and felt that unknown emotion.<br>Strength, to bear his departure.

* * *

><p>Age 16:<br>He has returned.  
>More likely he was captured, by ANBU members, finding him drained of chakra and next to his dead brother.<p>

He's in the hospital, the same hospital she is training in, which was all of a sudden filled with insane crowds and maddening screams.

All wanted to see the now sole surviving Uchiha.

All. Except one.

She stood in front of his hospital room, at round three in the morning, when everyone who had wanted a glimpse of him had fulfilled their wish, scream at him and done so, and threatened him, marked a check on their list of to-dos.

But she stood silently, holding the door knob, placing enough pressure to turn it and face the man who had strangely been a big part of her life, but does not turn it.

Perhaps she allows herself, and him, silently acknowledging her presence,e to feel something they hadn't felt in a long time.

That of a long period of wait, close to an end

* * *

><p>Age 18:<p>

He knows that she had confessed to that award-winning-village-idiot while saving his good-for-nothing life, and knows that that burden-on-earth hasn't responded to her.

Deliberately.

It must hurt. Perhaps. But it must feel great to let that load of emotions out in the open.

For the first time, he feels sympathy for someone.

And he realizes that, to his horror.

* * *

><p>Age 20:<p>

It is some sort of silent agreement between them that whenever he's not on a mission or she's not too busy at the hospital, they walk home together.

Their respective apartments are on the same side of the streets, and a ten-minute walk from the hospital.

It all had started when she had treated him after a mission three months ago, and it had been late, so she hurried across the street, not acknowledging onyx eyes following her path.

Some common thugs on the road, as always, teased her mercilessly and tried touching her.

Onyx eyes turned red.

These walks allowed her to feel protected.

* * *

><p>Age 21 and a half:<p>

He asks her to accompany him at lunch.  
>She obliges without questioning.<br>He tells her to add more tomatoes to her bentos.  
>She doesn't need to be told twice.<br>He orders her to not treat that highly-pathetic, recently engaged Dobe.  
>She assures him of it.<br>He asks her to say "I will not stutter for eternity," 86 times.  
>Check.<br>He asks her out on a date.  
>Eyeballs threaten to fall out, knees <em>give<em> out, Stutter on an unknown word starts, and blush darker than a hundred shades of red occurs.  
>He allows himself to laugh freely at that reaction.<p>

* * *

><p>Age 22:<p>

He allows himself to be comfortable around her.  
>She allows herself to converse with him.<br>He allows himself to shows certain PDAs.  
>She allows herself not to faint at those.<br>He allows her to be angry at him.  
>She allows herself to glare openly.<br>He allows her to penetrate his mind.  
>She allows him to penetrate her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Age 24:<p>

Name: Sasuke Uchiha.  
>Age:24<br>Height: 6'1  
>Occupation: Top-level Anbu captain, under the direct command of the Great Hokage, Naruto Namikaze himself.<br>Relationship status: Married.

"YOU GOT MARRIED TEME. AS IN M-A-R-R-I-E-D. AND THAT TOO TO A GIRL!"

"I don't want to chidori you on my wedding day."

He allows her to penetrate his cold heart, scheming mind and empty soul.  
>She allows him to be a part of her life, every single day.<p>

* * *

><p>"He who allows hope; allows life"- Me.<p>

* * *

><p>AN- Hello readers!  
>I have thinking about this idea for a long time and decided to put it in action.<br>Please feel free to criticize, to point out to mistake, to suggest or to ask for improvement.  
>I would love to hear from you.<br>What word would you like the next one-shot to be-  
>1) Beauty<br>2) Behind  
>3) Belief<br>4) Bask.  
>Waiting to hear from you!<br>ps- Can someone help me with Beta? If you can, please Pm me help will be appreciated.  
>Signing out, peekaboo123<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNEXPRESSED EXPRESSIONS  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Behind<strong>__**#Drabble2**_

Behind:

_**at or to the far side of (something), typically so as to be hidden by it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke, reporting, Hokage-Sama."<p>

The said Hokage looked up, and smiled to see the ever emotionless face of one of her best ANBU captains. Uchiha Sasuke, at 24, was one of the most dangerous ANBU captain, most skillful, and the most wanted captain in the whole of the Fire country.

As well as most _asexual_.

This guy seemed to be a miracle of nature, dominating his hormones before even dominating his fears. No matter how many women, or for that fact even MEN (yes, tried and tested. Desperate measures for desperate times) had flung themselves at his feet, he ignored all. And his speaking skills were as impressive as the diet chart of Naruto- only filled with grunts, in place of ramen.

The Mr.-I'm-too-cool-for-hormones-emotions-and-conversations kept staring at her with cool aloofness while she read his usual report- to the point, short and precise. But something was off.

He was tapping his foot. He never taps his foot. Infact, he doesn't even move one atom of his body for something as tension-filled as that.

What was going on?

Fine. She too will adopt the 'cool' Hokage attitude.

"Excellent as always, Uchiha. Your next mission is scheduled for tomorrow at 0800 hours. The mission is about-"  
>"Actually Hokage-Sama, I wanted to request for a leave tomorrow."<p>

Tsunade choked on her sake cup and spluttered out the remaining sake that was in her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

So much for being the cool Hokage.

Much like the "surprised and to die on sake" Hokage.  
>God forbid those words are on her grave. Everyone will expect her to die that way. Except her.<p>

But that's off tangent. She's still alive and kicking.

"Is there a problem with that?," the brat said, looking into her eyes with a look with kinda said-

_Try saying no, and I'll make your death look like you choked on sake.  
><em>  
>" Any reason?"<p>

"I have a due assignment to execute."

Wait, what?

THIS guy has a DUE assignment.

UCHIHA has a due assignment?

Does she looked like she's completely knocked up or something? This kid thinks he's too Cool-for-the-Kage or something?

Oh wait, you brat. I'm going to give you a Thousand Years of Death.

If Kakashi lets me copy it. He got the copy rights for it, you know? Surprising for the 'copy' ninja!

Again off tangent. She's drunk too much. And maybe looking knocked up, that's why this brat's acting like it.

Karma's a bitch, and I OWN it, brat.

"Oh, alright. Scurry off, and report for duty on Monday."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

As soon as the brat left the room, she began to ponder. What IS this assignment? She always remembered the due ones; Naruto exactly had 314, Sakura 16, and Kakashi…. Let's not go there. That somewhere between tan0 and tan90 (which btw, is between 1-infinity.)

Then what is it?

" I have a due assignment to execute" isn't that what he said?

Due assignment to execute.

Due. Assignment. To. Execute.

Due….Assignment…To…Execute.

D…A….T….E….  
>D.A.T.E.<p>

I have a due assignment to execute.  
>I have a D…A….T….E….<br>I have a DATE.

I HAVE A DATE.

ajdjsekjrfjkkgditdljgfkm.

So now the Hokage had the following words on her grave- "Died due to trauma when one of her asexual ANBU captain professed to having a DATE."

Way too honorable death.

Wait, is there a gender beside male and female? And the in-between? Cause he has ignored all.

.

" SHIZUNE, I WANT 30 OF MY BEST ANBU TEAMS. EXCULDING SASUKE'S."  
>"All of them are headed by Sasuke himself, Hokage-Sama."<p>

That brat.

* * *

><p>"So, which chick do you think this is, Sakura? Or do you think the Hokage has lost her screw and is just screaming about that Sasuke has a date?" <p>

"Are you sure it's a chick?"

"Teme is unresponsive to men too. Trust me, experience. Ew."

"This is too troublesome."

*crunch* *crunch* *crunch*

"Say Shino, have you seen Hinata since the morning?"

"No, she said she had a due assignment to execute."

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned on a tree, with his eyes closed. That damned Hokage had figured out his encrypted message, and had bawled it to the rest of the village.<p>

Crazy old woman.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the person he was awaiting. A slow, small smile spread across his face, seeing her light blush, as their eyes met.

And then he heard the bushes scuffle, which his companion did too.

"Is there someone behind…..," she whispered.

"Just follow me."

* * *

><p>Ino, Sakura, a very reluctant Shikamaru, the Hokage and Shizune were hiding behind the bush, seeing who was this mystery "date".<p>

The 30 ANBU teams refused to stalk their captain, as they didn't, in their words, wanted to "Chidori their asses on fire."

Smartasses.

So, that made her and a few others available. Who were ready to get their asses chidori-ed.

Man, things one does to uncover the secrets of life.

Now they were observing the Uchiha. Surprising, there seemed an extra bounce in his step, and a kind-of-dance in his movements.

Wait, what?

"Don't you think that Sasuke is TOO excited for this date?"  
>"Is this chick Aphrodite?"<br>"Or worse, Mars?"  
>"Shut up and follow him."<br>"He's moving too fast."  
>"This is too troublesome; I'm leaving."<br>"Taichou, we've been following this Mr.-extra-bouncy-steps for two hours now."  
>"Shut up and keep moving."<br>"Ino, it's been 7 hours."  
>"Sakura, We. Are. Close,"<br>"Hokage-sama, there is NO one with him."  
>"maybe he's hiding someone."<br>"We just crossed the BORDERS of FREAKIN' Konoha."  
>"He has hidden the chick well from view."<br>"Taichou, 38 hours now."  
>"HUSH! He might hear us."<br>"Will this guy ever stop walking?"  
>"I asked him to come to work on Monday; do his normal dates go on for freaking three days?"<br>"Wait, it's been THREE DAYS?"  
>"Wait, Why THE HELL ARE WE IN SAND?"<br>"Sasuke UCHIHA! STOP!"

The said man stopped, panting slightly. Slowly he turned, and the waiting ladies saw…..

.

.  
>Rock Lee. In a shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and a wig with dark chicken butt hair.<p>

THEY JUST GOT OWNED.

"YOSH! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN MY PLOY! MY POWER OF YOUTH HAS HELPED ME FULFILL THE DUTY OF LETTING SASUKE- SAN ENJOY HIS DATE WITH THE FLOWER OF YOUTH HINATA-CHAN AND HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION OF PLAYING HIM FOR THREE DAYS AND FOOLING NOSY BRATS! THE POWER OF YOUTH INVESTED IN ME-"

*whack*  
>"YOU BAAKA! ITS BEEN THREE DAYS!"<br>"I HAVEN'T SLEPT ON A BED FOR THREE DAYS!"  
>"I HAVEN'T SEEN TON-TON FOR THREE DAYS!"<br>"I HAVEN'T HAD A GLASS OF SAKE IN THREE DAYS!"  
>"Wait, did he just say that Sasuke went on a date with HINATA?"<br>"Another question- why are we STILL in SAND?

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, that was mean. You sent the Hokage and her trusted followers in the wrong direction."<p>

"Wanted a last peaceful date with you. Those idiots otherwise would have always been behind us."

"And what if the discover Lee-san?"

"He'll save his ass."

"He'll tell everyone about us."  
>a moment of silence. "Nice way of proclaiming us as a couple."<p>

"Hn."

" Suna is very far, isn't it?"

"Far enough to keep those idiots from behind us for a next few dates."

"That's still mean, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't want anyone behind us, Hinata."

A sigh. " Now the whole village will be behind us."

A smirk. "A trip to Suna will be refreshing for the whole Konoha crowd, no? Then we can have the whole village to ourselves and can…"

Thwack.

A pillow smacked him.

Sigh. So much for being captain cool.

* * *

><p>My words for this one-shot- BAD. WEIRD. BLAH.<br>the word behind here is used for people hiding 'behind' them when they for go a date.  
>Bleah.<p>

I was thinking of a very emotional SasuHina before my exams and now after these finals, my brain took a spin and I landed up writing this.

I AM SO SORRY. FORGIVE ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS. GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, I BEG YOUR MERCY.

AND REVIEWS. God, I loved how you guys reviewed this story. Since I'm a very fascinated lover, and all is fair in love and war, I will update the story, lets ay after 18 reviews?

Here are the options for the next story-  
>Candlelight<br>Crystal.  
>Cry.<p>

WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!  
>THANKS A LOT TO YOU ALL!<p>

SilverSheenLover (my new name after peekaboo123)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unexpressed Expressions**_

A/N: I realized you guys weren't impressed much by the last one-shot. Not that I blame you guys- I screwed up. So here I present a rewrite of letter B- behind.

**_Behind_****_#Drabble2_**

Behind:

**_at or to the far side of (something), typically so as to be hidden by it._**

* * *

><p>When Sasuke was three, he had scraped his knee while prancing around the garden, playing with toy kunais. It wasn't something serious- barely a cut, with a drop of blood leaking out.<p>

He howled.

His mother, who was in the kitchen, came running outside; only to see her youngest son in a pool of tears and clutching a scraped knee like his life depended on it.

_Oh dear._

"Sasuke-chan," she said, signaling him to come close. He rubbed his tear stained eyes, but shook his head vigorously. He had scraped his knee, and there was BLOOD- why wasn't she seeing that?

Shaking her head, his mother proceeded to come near him and wipe away his tears. She then arched her eyebrows, in an attempt to silently communicate her message_- what happened?_

Sasuke pointed at the wound, and the blood droplet spilling. He looked at his mother, and asked unhappily, "Why this happen to me? I just play."

Mikoto shook her head," No child, it is not your fault. You see, there is a reason behind everything that happens with you in your life."

It took a few moments for him to digest her words, but as soon as he did, he sprang to action. He looked below, above, around his knee, in the grass, and even behind him."

_Where is this reason?_

Mikoto, who understood her son's reaction, laughed," Oh Sasuke-chan, you are too cute! The reason," she said, while putting his tiny hand on first her head, then her heart," are here. The reason is now that your mind will remember this incident. And your heart will be stronger if you fall down again, and you won't cry. Then you will be a strong boy!"

Little Sasuke tilted his head, amused by what he learnt.

_This reason thing is interesting._

* * *

><p>A few years later, when he saw his parents and clan members in a pool of blood, and his brother proclaiming hysterically his crime, he wondered where all the reason in his life went.<p>

And then he found his reason.

_Revenge._

* * *

><p>Another few years.<br>A number of reasons formed the purpose of his life.  
>Power.<br>Desire.  
>Bloodlust.<br>Thirst.  
>Revenge.<p>

And they all ended up in ashes when he was revealed the bitter truth behind his brother's treason.

_There are no reasons behind my existence now._

* * *

><p>When he first saw the Hyuuga, she stuttered while informing him that she was his healer, and would be monitoring him closely for the next six months.<p>

She was not a fangirl, which was clear from her eyes- Pearly white they were. White, like his colorless dull life.

_Search for the reason behind._

Behind.

But behind what?

* * *

><p>Interestingly, it only took six months to find the 'behind', where the reason of his existence lay.<p>

_Hinata._

_My Hinata._

Sunshine was truly nothing compared to her, and long dark nights in comparison to the mast of her long, dark, dark hair were nothing. Her stutter was a sound sweeter than a thousand nightingales, and her blush was redder than any blood red rose he had seen.

Her love was stronger than any other force or emotion- power, desire, bloodlust paled in front of it. Her compassion, her determination, her hope, her faith, her belief- all it took for a dangerously lost soul like him come back to life.

From the hell of no reasons.

She came in his life like a fresh breeze- her silence silenced, but spoke more than screams. Her determination to make him see the colors of life which long ago had lost their charm did wonders. Her never ending patience impacted him more than the ones used by those impatient freaks. Her tears impacted him more than those techniques used in the torture cell.

And the slow, warm way she touched his stone heart to make it beat again to life, showed him what he was blind to.

He understood the reason- In his head, where she constantly evaded his thoughts, and in his heart, where she had made a place for herself forever.

And his soul, which she had awakened.

_His reasons,  
>all hid,<br>Behind the shadows,  
>Of sunshine,<br>All his life,  
>Mere mortality,<br>Was now worth,  
>Immortality,<br>all because of her.  
>She's the behind.<br>She always was, and will always will be._

* * *

><p>AN-Really short drabble, but Please review? It fuels a writer and her hopes :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unexpressed Expressions.**_

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet.

_**Cry #Drabble3**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cry <strong>__**- shed tears in distress, pain, or sorrow**_.

* * *

><p>She was crying, yet again.<p>

Sasuke sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair to ease out the frustration he felt. Being a counselor was not easy any way, but these were the type which made the job even more irritating.

He was known to be one of the best counselors in the city, never interrupting the ramblings of distressed patients, taking their secrets to the grave and giving the best advice at the end of the session.

But this girl just refused to _talk_.

"Hyuuga-san," he said, his voice laced with irritation," this is the third session we are having, and I'm yet to hear something in place of your sobs."

Hinata jumped at his voice, and then looked away, embarrassed. She happened to be the eldest daughter of one of the leading business men of the city, who urged her to go to a counselor because she was _"much weaker than acceptable."_

She whispered," Forgive me, Uchiha-san, but I don't think you can help me."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a matter you won't understand. I'm weak, according to all."

Sasuke looked up, anger boiling him over. This girl was already so demoralized, how could he help her when she thought it wasn't of use?

"Hyuuga-san, what you are thinking is wrong. The first step towards improving yourself is to give up your negative thoughts and concentrate on positive ones. Now, tell me, what is it that bothers you so much?"

Hinata looked up, straight into his eyes. Her eyes were pale with a touch of lavender, which glittered with the tears that were falling without her consent. She sighed, and spoke," Tell me something, Uchiha-san?"

"Hai."

"Whatever God makes, he makes it for the best, right?"

"You could say that," Sasuke said, bitterly. A lot of memories resurfaced his mind which had made him doubt whether God does what's for the best.

"So if God gave us the ability to cry, why is it labelled to be a sign of weakness?"

The question made Sasuke's head spin around.

He looked at her, as she gripped the ends of her jacket, staring in her lap. Her tears were dry, and her voice was no longer cracked; she seemed to have calmed down in a way.

"I... I suppose it is because you are showcasing your vulnerable side to this cruel world, which has no sympathy for them. Hyuuga-san, you must-"

"Crying doesn't demand sympathy, Uchiha-san," she said, looking out of the nearby window," I used to be such a nervous energy when I was younger. I would stammer, not look into anyone's eyes, always feel left out by people, think I was the weakest. And I always tried my best not to cry."

"But, Uchiha-san, I realized as I grew older, that the ones who are the weakest," she said, as her eyes turned to his," are the ones who hide their emotions. Because they keep so much of emotional turmoil inside. And eventually, they shut out all escape points for the pain to escape. The escape points, which they call tears."

She sighed, and continued," Crying is done for a purpose, Uchiha-san. To prevent yourself from being hollow from the inside. I'm still weak, according to my father and the rest of the world. But from the inside," she looked at him defiantly," I'm stronger than both put together."

Sasuke was left speechless.

"Then why cry here? For three sessions?"

She smiled wryly." On the first session, I cried for my father, who thinks he doesn't care for me, yet is so concerned by my tears that he sends me here because he can't help me himself. On the second session, I cried because my cousin didn't cry on his own father's death anniversary. Today I cry for all those who can't."

"Those who can't what?"

"Cry."

She picked up her bag and looked at him with gentle eyes." I'm sorry to waste your time, Uchiha-san." And she exited, leaving him in a whirlwind of questions and emotions.

* * *

><p>Later that night, he went home and picked up the photograph he had hidden in one of his drawers, the one he had vowed to never see again; his family photograph. His mother was smiling brightly, his father's eyes gleamed with pride, his brother's shone with contentment and his own eyes shone excitedly.<p>

He could feel the familiar emotions rise within himself; the bitterness, the anger towards his brother for taking away everything from him, helplessness, fear.

But he couldn't cry.

He tried, he really tried. He felt ashamed for not giving out his tears to people, to memories which deserved them- to let go of them and allow them to reach the higher level, wherever they were.

He felt weak.

He thought of Hinata; frail, shivering, light sobs racking her body, sniffing.

Hinata, so weak, yet stronger than most.

* * *

><p>She came in for the fourth session, seated across him, legs joint and hands in her lap. She raised her eyes to see him, and was surprised to see him with his face in his hands, clearly distressed.<p>

"Uchiha-san?"

He looked up, and she was shocked to see his eyes tired, with bags below them and his face drooping.

He took in the air from his lips, and whispered,"Hyuuga-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor."

"I will."

"Cry... For my past. Cry for those who deserve my tears. Cry for what wants to let go within me. I'm so, so weak."

He rasped out the last part, and loomed down again. She walked up from her place, wrapped her arms around him. He felt the hot tears on his neck, her familiar sobs, but instead of being irritated he felt eternally gratefully.

* * *

><p><em>I cry for you, too<em>.

* * *

><p>So, this came out to be pretty deep. I would suggest to read it twice or thrice so you can let it sink in. There's hardly any romance, but I hope you understand the purpose.<p>

Please review, and tell me your choice, and your reaction to this oneshot.

D- Dance, Demand, Demean. Or any prompt you can suggest, I can't think much with D.

Wishing you a nice day!

Ps- if anyone would like to talk, suggest or clear some questions, feel free to PM me. I hardly know anyone on this site and it would be nice to talk to people :)


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpressed Expressions.

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet

_**#Drabble4- Dance.**_

Have you ever seen the most unusual of duets, synching in each other with such perfect synchronization that it makes you wonder just...how?

Our heroine here. A sensitive ballet dancer. Always on the tips of her toes. Little jumps on every step. Infinite grace, forced from a young age. Would have bold arm movements if not for the weight of failure and disappointment on her shoulders. Shy gazes, no lipsing.

_She's meant for the background._

Enter our hero. Expert in _tandav, _the dance form that the Hindu god of destruction, Shiva performs. Anger seeping through every step. Fierce actions being sworn through the eyes. No expressions. Only movements. Wild jerks. Precise arm and leg movement. Natural predatory intentions. But a sort of strange sad aura surrounds his dance.

_He's meant for a solo as a dark, shadowy damned soul._

And then, they meet. In a crowd of crazy freestyle, she's tipping her toes to go through easy, he's creating space by his loud actions. The crowd continues to ignore, with their wild laughs and uncoordinated movements spoiling the art.

Then, the eyes meet.

Movements stop.

_They silently fall dead to the deaf world. Its a first for them._

He jerks awake, and watches her carefully. She knows her form- he knows that; she simply refuses to show.

He realizes he's curious.

He decides to try something new.

_Tap, his foot goes._

_Tap, her foot steps back._

_Tap, he's here._

_Tap, she doesn't know what to do._

Tapping is not natural to her. Nor to him. She sees no emotions on his face

_But a experienced dancer knows where to look- at body language, in the eyes. _He's not comfortable with tapping too; his fists are opening and closing, his lips are sent into a grim line (_he's determined to do something) _and his eyes.

Crimson meet Lavender.

Again.

_These colors are not meant to be._

They change.

Its an onyx black now.

Onyx and Lavender.

_Theirs is a tale of the night- of quiet, peace, of silent dreams, of hidden fears and of stillness of cheer._

_But here is a whole new definition._

She huffs, and decides to go along; _for once, she steps out of her regime; _and holds out her palm; _let's jazz it up._

_Then, the world is taken by a storm._

There's a certain amount of calmness in their dance- its experimental, as they try and integrate a little bit of their natural forms- _she's still on toes, he's still with those predatory movements - _but holding each others hands, coordinating their steps, picking up a steady rhythm cause now they are together, _now they are in synch and have their forms changed- he's slower, she's a little more than calm, their steps are making people stand in awe because their delicate balance of gentleness and roughness, lifts and fall, strong arm movement against high jumps, toes against foot, forced jerk movements against steady rhythmic steps. But the passion. That unadulterated, burning passion that sets them apart, that tells a different story, its a never seen before flare._

They are sweating, huffing, gulping but _never stopping. They have to prove something to the world, regardless how different both their goals are._

She guides his hand, seizing his oversized palms by her dainty fingers and using a force she never knew she had. He guides is feet movements; he moves quickly, she jumps slightly in the required direction to avoid the clash in their feet, and a new sort of jazz is formed.

She holds him back, splaying her hands across his chest from his back as he threatens to revert back to his original form. He holds her tight when she performs her lifts- she shouldn't fall, else she'll quit, he knows that. He keeps the emotional dynamics between them the same- cool, uncaring gazes meeting soft, concerned ones.

_But who can hide the emotions in the eyes? He's calculating the next step, she taking in his pace; they both are challenging each other in lifts and splits but there's more contact now- innocent handholding to aggressive holds during the lifts and stronger pull during arm movements; a lot of emotions are molding._

Then suddenly, there's a completely new change. From agitated jazz, its becoming a slow form of enjoyable ball room dancing. They are comfortable with each others frequencies; she's giggling, he's smirking, and now they are twirling all the night through. Their constant contact flairs the passion; they are still surprising graceful, even after such long bouts of dancing; but perhaps that's how they are. Natural. Talented. Just different from the others. They don't need to think about their next movements- they know each other well enough to predict it.

But suddenly, dynamics change.

From afar, it still looks like ballroom dancing, but if you look close enough, you can see its become even slower. Sensual. Touches are becoming prominent. Eyes are burning with a certain fervor. Breaths are tingling, and something is sparking in between.

_Its salsa now._

He moves, yet not- his brain has stopped functioning, and now it is like on an autopilot mode- there's a need for more of her touch, her presence, her closeness. When she moves away, a certain agitation fills him- _he's afraid._

She continues to move, she's knows change- she's well experienced with it. The habit of accepting thing the way they come comes in handy, and she feels certain amount of joy- _she's experimenting._

His fears overcome him, and he jerks away their contact, and walks away; the crowd behind gasps of surprise.

But she doesn't. She looks longingly, but she doesn't move- _its always the same, they always leave her, no one needs her, she's meant for background, never solo. Never. He doesn't need her. She's not enough. Like always._

She resigns, and moves behind. She doesn't know what to do now- She's lost her ballet, her tapping is inconsistent, her jazz and ballroom dancing is incomplete without a partner.

A dancer without dance isn't meant for the stage.

He creeps behind the masses, who are moving in the ceremonial chaos, and moves towards the end of the stage- _he was meant for solo, but now he gambled everything away, a solo isn't a solo without her now, dance has no meaning, a stage is useless, his hands are empty, his legs ache, he lost his grace, she deserves a better partner, we aren't meant for this act._

But at the end of the stage, he finds her. She looks up, defiantly into his eyes, and moves forward.

_Tap._

_You were there when no one was._

_Tap._

_You changed my form._

_Tap._

_You watered my seed of talent._

_Tap._

_I'm here to do the same now._

_We aren't meant for the background._

_Tap, tap._

_We aren't meant for a solo._

_Tap, tap._

_We certainly are too much eye catching for the middle._

_Tap tap, tap tap._

_And chaos will ruin us._

_Tap, tap._

_We aren't meant for this chaos, Sasuke._

_We aren't meant for attention , Hinata._

_But..._

_We are meant..._

_For our own stage._

He grabs her hand, and pulls her towards him. She sighs against him; the familiarity of his touch, his warmth, his heartbeat; all are intermixing with a new sense of excitement.

_Let's build our own stage, Hinata._

_Let's make another dance form, Sasuke._

Such vows, sealed with a kiss, are fulfilled.

_From tandav and ballet to tap dance and jazz to chaos and ballroom dance and from salsa to quitting, they have a whole new dance form._

_He's still rough, she's still jumpy; he's still predatory, yet comparatively less, she's still on her toes, but her soles touch the ground more than often now. _

_Its such a beautiful intermix of two completely different dance forms; an unnamed form, but dance because of one thing._

_Everlasting love._

**A/N : Hello readers!**

**So, here's your drabble 4: dance. I hope you enjoyed if, if not, you can assume the review thing is a complain box and tell me what you think. If you like it, review too please! And I'm very disappointed that the last drabble only got 3 reviews. Come on guys; show some SasuHina love! So, I'll post the next drabbl after 25 reviews **

**So, the next drabble options, E:**

**Enlarge, engaged, eternity.**

**My pm is always open to you peeps. See you guys next time! :)**

**Ps- you can check out tandav dance form on YouTube. Most of you wouldn't be knowing about it, but I think its a form that defines Sasuke's movements so, well, yeah *scratches head***

_Silversheenlover._


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpressed Expressions.

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet

_**#Drabble5: Everlasting.**_

_**Everlasting: **__**lasting forever or a very long time**_

In the small, well known hidden leaf village of Konoha, there was a library.

Now, this library was famous for many reasons. It was the oldest library in the village (built when the village was founded). Its architecture was a reminder of the brilliance of the villages' ancestors. It was also famous for the people who, burning the midnight lamp there, had discovered groundbreaking theories and had went on to become famous.

But, the most important reason for which it was known, was this.

It was said that once upon a time, there was a girl and a boy. The boy was said to be the most handsome, but yet the most stone hearted person, while the girl was known for her simple beauty and loving nature. They both had met in the library; there were many tales of the conversation of their first and upcoming meetings; but let's not go there. And as the clichéd love stories go, opposites attracted, and they fell in love, among the very bookshelves which existed till date.

However, as the boy's influential family came to know about this, they forbid him to "see" her anymore, by enforcing him to take an oath in blood. But taking advantage of their misleading demand, he hitched a plan to continue his meetings with his beloved.

He would secretly go over to the library, where his lady would be waiting. There, on a bookshelf filled with so many books that he couldn't see through, he would take up a book, put a letter into it, and keep it back in its original place. The girl, on the opposite side of the bookshelf, on hearing the book being kept back, would turn in front (she would remain with her back turned ; lest he could have accidently broken his oath) and opened the book, and read the letter. The next day, in the same book, she would keep her reply.

At last, when they both felt they couldn't handle the seperation anymore, they wrote one last note to each other, and then gulped down poison in the very library and made an oath- that whoever would find their last notes, tucked in one of the books of this very library, or if a couple would use the same procedure as them to talk to each other, their souls would reawaken so as to grant them everlasting love.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed in frustration.<p>

Each time. Every. Bloody. Time. He opened a book, and thousands of love notes fell from each page, of the stupid, moronic couples trying to imitate the library love story.

What the hell is wrong with people?

He cursed this library for being famous for this crap and excellent information on age old jutus.

Argh.

"Want some help?," a calm voice behind him asked.

He whirled around, to meet the pearl white eyes of Hinata Hyuuga, his recent acquaintance. They both had been assigned to find information on certain age old techniques to mold them into new, usable ones- _God damn Tsunade for placing him in the ANBU Tactition and Strategy Unit's heads- _so that they could be taught to increase the efficiency of attack and defense of the teams.

Hn.

But something that made it bearable was the Hyuuga. She wasn't a fangirl, she wasn't annoying; she had a tendency to use the brain everyone was gifted with but a few used, and she wasn't shy as she used to be in the Genin days to voice her opinion.

Thank God.

"If I find one more note, falling out of these books...," he said, while stacking the required books in his shoulder.

"You'll burn the library down with a Chidori; I know," she replied cooly, looking at the list of required books,"but Uchiha-san, we need the books. Calm down; I already smell something burning. No, we don't need that book. Wait." She bent down, searched, and when she found the required book, she hummed and pulled it down.

But all hell broke loose when she opened the book.

There were scribblings all over the pages. Over the information they required. In pink, blue, green, purple, silver glitter pens. And tiny multi colored hearts.

"Um...they ran out of paper, I guess?," Hinata reasoned weakly.

Sasuke was holding back his urge to punch the wall. The task anyway wasn't easy, and coupled with this nonsense racket, he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Relax, Uchiha-san," she said, placing her hand gently on his arm,"we can do this. Come; let's see the other books first."

As she moved away, Sasuke swore that during their contact, he felt a 440 volt current pass through his spine.

* * *

><p>Opening his 19th book, he saw a note on the front page:<p>

_I dream of touching you every night; trailing down my hands on your beautiful curves of your hourglass figure, running my fingers through your long, dark hair, while hearing your usually calm voice, moan my name for more..._

He blushed. He had a partner.

With an hourglass figure.

And a usually calm voice.

And long dark hair.

Usually sitting opposite to him.

"HYUUGA! LETS TAKE A BREAK!"

* * *

><p>Hinata wordlessly took her notes. After a month of this activity, she was used the silence of her companion (which she appreciated) and of the empty library.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, for a better choice of words, liked to stay reserved. But there was no doubt he was a genius, and an actual gentlemen. She had grown comfortable with his presence in very less time due to some similarity in their personalities, and loved to hear his opinions on the matters they discussed. He knew how and when to speak what, wasn't short tempered (ignoring the notes issue) and thought before he spoke. Sharp and to the point, no conversation was useless between them.

A stack of notes were neatly piled on the side of her books. She didn't read them, nor threw them; they didn't belong to her, so she had no right. But admittedly, it was irritating to having to pull out these notes before reading the book. She was close to drowning the notes.

"Uchiha-san, would you mind opening up the windows? Its a little warm here."

He wordlessly got up, and opened the windows. The fresh air hit his face, and his long, spiked hair blew away from the fine masculine features of his face, which was no less than a Greek god's with that chiseled jaw, those cheekbones and _woah._

_Control thy hormones._

_I do not fangirl._

Hinata sighed, and ran her hands through her ponytail. She's wasn't blind. Nor hormone-less. She knew she couldn't ignore all what the girls of the village wrote sonnets on, and his personality that she knew more than the fangirls attracted her to him even more.

Damn.

The air now distorted her stack of love notes, and one flew into her book. She sighed and was about to keep it back when the words caught her eye:

_A silent man's passion is the loudest._

She swore she hadn't blushed this much since her Genin days.

* * *

><p>"Coffee, Uchiha-san."<p>

He nodded, and reached out to take his cup. And while doing so, his fingers brushed her, and that 440 volt current again acted up.

Kami-sama.

There was no denying that this woman was beautiful. Not a simple beauty like what others called her. She was his definition of beauty. Calm as the clear water in the pond, strong and unbreakable as the waves, deep like the ocean, and soothing like water droplets on the skin.

He wondered if the lover-souls in this library were conspiring against him, torturing him by making him sit next to her everyday since the last _six months, not that he was complaining or would have had it another way, but his self control was being tested, he was reading these notes everyday which always reminded him of her, of imagining her with him, in his arms, conversating with him, teasing him, hugging him and..._

And that's it.

He suddenly seemed to have developed an overactive imagination.

But this woman was fascinating. One of a kind. And just his type.

"Eh, Uchiha-san? Here's another note for you. The girl over there just passed it and..."

He immediately took the note and without reading it, tore it apart. He wanted that girl to see the action to get the idea.

Since the last three months, since the girls had come to know his mission, they would drop off their notes.

For the library romance.

He was pissed.

The notes kept screaming "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun" in a variety of glitter pens, stickers, 3-D material and once, blood.

He was horrified out of his mind when Hinata pointed out that it was the blood of an animal, due to its thickness and slightly different color.

It was close.

Hinata couldn't blame him. Her own share of fanboys kept sending her notes (she hadn't mentioned this to Uchiha-san) and frankly, she was going to use her family technique to scare them.

Soon.

"That was mean, though, Uchiha-san. Her card was pretty. It even had tiny kunais and and swirls, Sasuke-kun..!"

She clamped a hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe she used that suffix to address him. She just meant to tease him. Not call him by the name she desire to call him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...that was stupid...I wont do it again...um..."

"...Its Sasuke to you."

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in everlasting love, Hinata?"<p>

She whirled, her pearl white eyes deep in thought, while she made an adorable pout and crinkled her brow.

She was so cute.

It was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe because of the notes, or the warmth, or the fact she was short to reach the top shelf and had been standing on tip toes, but nonetheless it happened.

Shit.

"...Everlasting love may exist, Sasuke, but...not in notes." She said, smilingly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Aren't you like, the other girls? Those white horse prince charming swaggering to put a princess cut ring on your finger while making cheesy promises to you about love during life and after death?"

She looked at him blankly, and then threw back her head and laughed.

She didn't laugh like a lady this time; rather, she snorted a few times while taking heavy breaths in between her laughter.

She was beautiful.

"Oh, Sasuke. I didn't know you were a closet romantic. No, I don't; these things don't exist, not even in fairy tales anymore. I believe everlasting love is made of compatibility, care, respect and trust on your partner. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yep." She looked up, her hands on her waist, frowning. "This bookshelf clearly discriminates against short people! It should be sued and... Woah!"

He had gathered some courage from some unknown source, and picked up her waist and lifted her up.

"Be quick Hyuuga; you're heavy."

Both were smiling hidden smiles, completely ignoring the tall stool clearly 3 meters beside them.

* * *

><p>On their last day of research, they both remained unusually silent. Both knew why they were keeping quiet.<p>

It was their last day together. Alone altleast.

Over the span of the year, they and gone from being acquaintances to good friends. But even though both wished for something more, all words dies on the lips when something started to form.

He got up and went to a book shelf, and stood before it while reading the list. He was about to take the book when another hand wrapped around the cover and both pulled the book.

Two notes fell on each side. Turned out the book had no binding, only a front cover.

Both picked up the note fallen on their respective side, sighed and looked at it.

Both were blank. And yellowing.

"Hinata?"

She looked up, and saw him through the book shelf. Pearl met onyx.

Like hundreds of times before.

But it always felt like the first time.

He held up the note. "Why is it blank?"

She didn't know herself. It was the first note, in a whole year which they found blank. No words, no promises, no long words and sonnets on ones features or natures, or tiny hearts, or crazy encounters, just a yellowing a paper which was blank and...

Oh.

OH.

OH MY GOD.

"S-s-sa-saa-Sasuke! This! This is the! This is the!"

"The what?"

"The last note!"

"The last note of what!"

"The last note of the lovers!"

"Are you crazy, Hinata? There are no words on this- that crap is supposed to have cheesy promises and descriptions and god knows what nots of their lover and-"

"Sasuke, everlasting love cannot be defined. Or worded."

The library stood silent for a while.

"Everlasting love," she sighed, finally speaking (after having found her tongue)," can never be explained. Its a feeling. Feelings this deep cannot be worded. And everlasting love- or love itself- is different for different people. I guess they left it blank for others who could actually define their love. Or maybe I'm just crazy."

He looked at her, with deep, deep thoughts in those eyes, which were somewhat into satisfaction and _oh god was that desire-_

"Pack up Hinata. Works done. We'll report to Hokage-sama tomorrow."

He went back to their desk, and started packing. She stood where she was, like a statue. Because for the first time since the starting of the year, his cold aloofness had cut her deep.

Tears brimmed to her eyes, and so did shame and embarrassment. She hurried stuffed her papers into her duffel bag and moved out without even turning to see him.

She had heard about the love in the library. Now she was in the story featuring the first rejection in the library known for love stories.

How ironic it was...

* * *

><p>When she calmed down, she decided to sort out her papers.<p>

She took them all out, when a small piece of paper fell out. Accustomed to the habit of picking up fallen notes, she picked it up, and read it.

"_Look, I don't know about everlasting love. And library love stories. But I do know love. And I do know love can start over coffee as well. Lets keep it original. 8pm tomorrow, after duty. We have had enough of notes; let's make a love story out of talking directly now._

_Your "everlasting" lover,_

_Sasuke."_

The souls in the library smiled. Their work was done here.

* * *

><p>AN: this took over two hours. I was trying to write a proper story for the first time.

Reviews? Next chapter will be posted after 40 reviews. And after September. Exams, SasuHina people.

Cobalt Sunfire, I hope you like it :)

Fher34, thank you for your encouraging reviews.

I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. You guys are my fuel.

My next drabble is on F. Any recommendations? I was thinking about Folklore.

Reviews are your complain and appreciation boxes: dump your rantings lovelies.

Silversheenlover.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpressed Expressions.

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairytale #Drabble3<strong>_

_**Fairytale: **__**something resembling a fairy story in being magical, idealized, or extremely happy.**_

* * *

><p>Hinata was a seasoned shinobi. Even while being asleep, she was used to identifying each and every noise subconsciously around her in case to qualify something as a potential threat.<p>

Today she was extremely tired- she had been tagged on with a mission with team 7. While she enjoyed the company of her two and a half year old boyfriend, his teammates were a totally different issue.

Naruto was a reserve of never ending energy while Sakura, his fiancé, tried to keep controls on it, which led to violent lovers spats, like blasted forest grounds, loud whines enough to reach the Kazekages office two villages away and PDA enough to make her and Sasuke gag.

It was no different at night. Naruto snored, Sakura sleep-punched him, he woke up, woke her up, did either PDA or a bit of screaming and went back to sleep.

So her sense of observation was killing her tonight.

She kept on shifting in her bed roll. Whenever she went into a light doze, the whole scene would repeat and prevent her from sleeping.

She had lost all will to sleep now.

She was now curled up in her bed roll, questioning whether her love for Sasuke was enough to get her through this.

"Move."

Had it been someone else, she would have jumped. But she could have sensed his presence two miles away- a breath away was nothing.

She shifted, and somehow he fit into her bedroll. He lifted her head and placed it on his outstretched hand, and she turned to put her face on his chest and wound an arm across it.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not at all," she whispered," how in the good world do you sleep?"

He chuckled. " I had some practice, but after continuous missions with this silent ANBU Strategy and Tactics co-head, its hard to get used to this noise."

She spoof-punched his chest, and he smirked. He could feel her agitation across his two stupid teammates- and then it hit him that his teammates weren't easy to adjust to.

"Still love that knucklehead?"

She rolled her eyes," I would have, if this chicken butt hair guy didn't appear out if nowhere and sweep me off my feet."

He shook his head, smirk in place. His fingers continued to make soothing circles on her arm, and she held him tighter, flinging a leg around him and snuggling her nose deeper into his chest.

He put his other hand in and put it on her thigh, while massaging it. She had been hit there during one of the rogue ninja attacks; while Sakura had healed her, the soreness remained.

"Hey, you're not allowed to sleep until I don't, ok?

She put up her chin to look at him, to tell him she was finally feeling sleepy, but stopped. He looked bone-tired as well, but his small smile tugging his lips made her want to stare at him all night.

He was this unguarded only when they both were together alone- small smiles, husky whispers and silent promises were usually exchanged during these moments. She loved and treasured each one of these moments.

"When will you sleep?"

"I don't know; you tell me."

"Hmmm," she curled her lip, frowning a cute frown,"count sheep."

"Counted a 1234 in the last 15 minutes."

"Ok," she said," want me to boil some leftover milk? It helps in sleep."

"No thank you; dobe packed it, and he's famous for expired milk."

"Read a book?"

"Its too dark."

"Well then," she sighed, and moved away from his chest to put her face in her hands," do you want to listen to a fairytale?"

"Really, Hina?"

"It helps! Beside, we have a long journey to cover tomorrow. Sleep is important." He nodded wordlessly.

"This calls for a change in position," she giggled breezily, and indicated him to move. Accordingly, he put his face into her neck while she lay on her back, and his arms around her waist, while one hand of hers wound up to pillow his head and massage his hair, and the other on his arm.

"Start."

"Hmmm," she said," once upon a time, there was a pretty girl, who had an eccentric father. The people of the village refused to talk to her due to her father; but the village's most eligible bachelor had set his sights on her."

"And they made out and planned a wedding and had dozens of kids?"

"No, silly," she mock- hit his arm," she rejected his advances. She knew he only looked at her as a trophy wife- and she was the first girl to reject him. So well, let's continue the tale. A few days later, her father left on a horse for some urgent business. Later that evening, the horse returned, but not her father!"

"Who would kidnap that old coot?"

"Sasuke! Let me at least complete. So, she took off on the horse to lead her where he last left him. They arrived to a deserted palace across the forest. The palace looked as if it had enjoyed a prime time in its youth, but now lay dull and dejected."

"She went inside to find a horrifying beast, who claimed to have kidnapped her father. Worrying for her father, she begged him to release her father, and that she would do anything in return."

"So he asked for sexual favors?"

"Sasuke."

"What? Any sane guy would probably do that, with the begging and all."

She sighed, and continued," he told her to stay in the palace in place of her father. He released her father, and surprisingly did not take her to the dungeons. Rather, he took her to the guest quarters and said she was allowed to do anything, provided she did not wander into the north-west quarters."

"I'm guessing that's his room?"

"Right. So she agreed, and went about the palace. She saw the inanimate objects; like the teacups and candle and spoons and forks; all talked! She became friends with all of them."

"...you sure she wasn't high on weed? Or too much into shock for hallucinations?"

"Patience, love; we will get to that part later. She continues to have better terms with the beast. But one day, curiosity gets the better of her and she goes into the north west quarters to see-"

"A room full of whiplashes, handcuffs and chains- like the BDSM room."

"I should stop and hit you right now."

"Oh come on Hina-"

"Whatever. She sees a wilting rose in a glass case. She tries to touch it, but the beast appears and goes crazy. He starts to tear the already torn furniture in the room with his claws, while crying why she broke her promise."

"She stays quiet until his administrations stop, and then gets healing salve to put on his wounds. Then she quietly requests him to tell her about the rose."

"He reveals that if he doesn't get kissed by true love until the last petal falls, he will remain a beast forever. He refuses to say more."

"In the coming days, they spent more time together. They would talk about books, art, poetry, literature. After a few days the girl realizes she's in love with him."

"Aaahh. The clichéd love. Can feel it all the way here."

"Sasuke."

"Sorry."

"But the same day when she goes to confess, the villagers appear at the castles doorstep to 'save' her from the beast. The beast tries to fight off the people, but later he and the eligible bachelor get into a fight. The bachelor tries to burn him, but somehow both end up hanging at the edge of a cliff. The bachelor arrogantly thinks the girl will save him, but she pulls up the beast."

"She had earlier seen that the last petal of the rose was about to wilt. The beast is unconscious; she doesn't care whether he would remain a beast or not, she knows she lives him the way he is and kisses him."

"The beast turns into a prince. Turns out he had been cursed by a sorceress for being rude to him and everything. He confesses his love. And the talking inanimate objects? They were people too who shared the curse."

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

A sigh. "Nothing, just, um..."

She rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, the sleeps gone all up the way to your head. Go to sleep now. And remember tomorrow we have to-"

She looked at him to see him sleeping. She shook her head, and tucked the blankets around him and her. As she closed her eyes, he whispered into her neck.

"Hey Hina?"

"Hmm?"

"Just wondering if you would say the same wonderful stories to, you know, our kids when they don't let us sleep."

She blushed, partly because of his husky voice, and partly because if his emphasis on "our kids".

"So? Your answer? " he looked into her eyes, smiling.

She wound up her arms around his neck, and took in his scent. Then she looked up to the sky, acting to be thinking really hard. He looked at her, partly expectantly, partly nervous. "Yes."

He lowered her left hand into the blanket, and slipped something cold into her ring finger. She pulled it out to see a simple, princess cut engagement ring resting on it.

She let out a gasp, and then a half laugh and half cry. He held her finger and kissed it.

"That was a yes, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was. Typical Sasuke style of proposing at three in the night on a mission and while listening to a fairy tale."

"Can't help the suaveness."

She giggled, and they exchanged their position to the first one. And when Hinata splayed on his chest, listening to his strong and steady heart beat as he slept, she realized fairy tales didn't need fairy dust to be fairy tales.

They could come in the form of dark forests and sleeping rolls, disturbed sleeps and cuddling sessions.

A/N- Beauty and the beast doesn't belong to me. And I don't know if this is the correct version- I had an old Disney book so I copied and briefed it as much as I could. Its my favorite fairytale. Belle 3

I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I bet you much be expecting a fairytale featuring SasuHina, but I'm so drained after exams I can't think straight. When this writers block is over, I'll post one as a separate one shot.

I have holidays, so you guys can expect quicker updates XD

I really love you guys. You are my support system, my fuel and my cause of existence of this site. I love you readers beyond infinity

Write down your thoughts in the comments section. Would love to hear them. Next one shot after 45 comments?

Options for next:

Gems, Gold, Glisten or any other which you want me to post.

My PM inbox is always open to you guys :)

Oh can someone make a cover? please?

Signing off,

_**Silversheenlover.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpressed Expressions.**

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle

expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata Oneshot

collection, on a word of every alphabet.

* * *

><p><strong>Generation: <strong>_#__**Drabble7**_

_**Generation: **_**a set of members of a family regarded as a single step or stage in descent.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight had finally started to filter through the curtains, trailing somewhere from the floor to slyly on to their bed, tickling his back. He slowly opened his tired eyes to be finally greeted by the sight he'd be longing to see.<p>

Hinata turned towards his side, sleeping peacefully. Her long fringe touched her eyelids, while the longer strands covered her cheeks and flowed through half her back. The sunlight touching the strands made them shine out in a brilliant purple, while the rest glowed as dark midnight blue. As he gently removed her hair from her face, and watched as the delicate features of her face were exposed.

Sasuke sighed. It'd been too long since he'd seen her like this. ANBU kept trailing his arse upwith missions and long ones be damned-he missed his home, the brats and _her. _He leaned forward, to savor her rose petal like lips-

_Wait._

_Oh wait._

_There's something wrong._

_Its.._

_Its just..._

_Its..._

_Its too silent._

_The freaking house._

_Its too silent for..._

If only Sasuke had know about Marvel heroes, he would've figured he'd got what's called _Spidey Senses._

_"MIKOTO, AAAATTTTTAAACCCCKKKK!"_

The war proclaimer rushed from below the bed, hurling his wooden katana in the air and plunging it into whatever bodypart of the intruder's came in front on him.

Which happened to be his own father's ass.

"ITTTAACCHHHHIII!"

"You're so screwed," came another voice from below the bed, rolling out to come in full view. "

I told you it was Dad."

"Whaaaaa...," Hinata woke up, dazed, only to see her husband chase her son around the room like a maniac, while wielding a wooden katana in his hand, and her daughter sit on the bed calmly, shaking her head.

"I'M SO SORRY DAD! I THOUGHT SOME INTRUDER HAD GOTTEN INTO YOUR ROOM!"

"YOU COULDN'T RECOGNIZE MY CHAKRA YOU IDIOT?"

"He was just too excited by the opportunity to show his katana skills that he overlooked that,"

Mikoto said, sarcastically.

Itachi dived into the bed, straight into his mother's lap and scrambled into the blanket,"MOTHER, PROTECT ME!"

"Sasuke," Hinata said, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep to go away," he said he's sorry."

"Yeah, and you didn't get anything poked in your ass at 6 in the morning!"

"Whaas yan ass, Dada?"

Everybody in the room tensed at the sound of the voice. Which meant that Sasuke let Itachi hang in midair,holding him from his pants, Hinata halfway through a facepalm and Mikoto getting stuck while yawning.

Daisuke Uchiha, all of two and a half years, stood on the doorway of his parents bedroom,holding his teddy bear on one side and rubbing his eye with the other. It was common knowledge that Daisuke happened to be a _little _more curious than kids his age, which meant

_he wanted the answer of everything he asked whole and fast otherwise a screaming session __**ensured.**_

"D-D-Daisuke, love, when did you get up?"

"Oi Daisuke, look, your Mr Teddy is still half asleep."

"Daisuke, stand up straighter."

"Daisuke, look, its such a beautiful day outsi-"

"I YASKED WHAAS YAN ASS DADA? WHAA IS YAN ASS? TELL ME NOOOOWW!"

"Now Dad's screwed."

"WHAA DOES SKWERED MEAN, NIISAN?"

"You're in deep shit, Itachi."

"WHAAAS DWEEEP SHII-?"

"ENOUGH!," The oldest Uchiha screamed, holding his head. He had _not _been looking forward to _this _after back-to-back assassination missions. He missed his kids, not their interaction sessions.

Hinata straightened up, fully awakened to her parent mode now," Daisuke, come here. Stop crying please, otherwise Mommy will make you eat porridge for breakfast three days straight. Itachi, don't you to dare try to pull any stupid stunt like that without chakra detection. That's the first failure on your part in an attack. Mikoto, language. Sasuke, calm down."

Daisuke's eyes widened at his mother's proclamation, and knew she wasn't kidding. He swiftly jumped onto the bed into his mother lap, and flung his teddy bear, which landed on his sister's face.

Said sister's eyes got covered by the teddy bear, and she smacked the thing next to her, which happened to be her father's nose. Said father howled in pain, while Itachi laughed at the scene. His laughter died the moment his father flicked his finger on his forehead, _hard._

_"DAISUKE."_

_"MIKOTO."_

_"DAD!"_

This time, Hinata Uchiha had enough time to face palm herself.

* * *

><p>When the situation finally settled and the Uchiha family finally made it to the dining table,Hinata had a nagging feeling that this was going to be like any other family days of shouting, punches and cries.<p>

"Daisuke, get of Dad's lap."

"I wanst ta swit with Dada."

"No you don't. You want to sit at the head-o-f-the-family

seat."

"Niisan,

ssshhhhhuuuuttttt yuuuuppppp!"

"I told you Mikoto, we should hang him upside down more often."

"We'll formulate a plan later, Itachi."

"There'll be no such planning."

"Sure Dad, suuuuure. You don't have to spend the whole day with the brat."

"Enough. Mikoto, get the spoons from the kitchen."

"Why should I? Because I'm a female? Aren't you ANBU head or something? Can't you do it?

Or ask Itachi to get it?"

"Hey! I washed the dishes yesterday OK; do some work today!"

"Yeah, and who saved your ass when your prank against Iruka-san went flop?"

"Dada whass yan-."

"WE DO NOT SPEAK THAT WORD DAISUKE. IF ANYONE SAYS 'ASS' ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR-"

"You just did, Dad."

"Nice pointing it out, Mikoto."

"God gave me exceptional observation skills Ita when you were busy catching intruders without recognizing their chakras."

"Why you litt-"

"Enough everyone!," Hinata exclaimed tiredly. "Would everyone stop fighting and be happy finally that the whole family is together today? Mommy Daddy don't have missions? Itachi and Mikoto don't have academy? And Daisuke...Isn't screaming or asking questions? Isn't that we've all been wishing for these past few weeks?"

Everyone on the table hung their head low. They would not admit it ever, but even when their mother was wearing a pink apron saying "Kiss the chef" and had a stirrer in hand and was wearing fluffy slippers and gloves, they knew better than pissing her off. Even Sasuke did.

Mikoto being the most level headed, started off first," Sorry everyone, for the sarcastic comments I have been hurling at everyone since morning, not matter how much true they've been. I'm sorry Dad, for smacking you on your nose, no thanks to that brat sitting in your lap, and for screaming at the spoon issue buteveryone should do their fair share of work. Especially males."

Itachi followed," I'm sorry Dad, for poking your a-behind, with my Katana, I got really over excited and wanted to show my new skills. And for laughing at you when Mikoto hit you though that hit Mikoto! Ahmm, and I'm sorry Daisuke for drowning your soft bear last month,"

"WHAAAS?,"

"And your crayon set this week..."

"WHAAAAAA?!"

"And yeah, Mr Teddy's hat this week. It was used as an excellent shot on Iruka-san's behind..."

"YOU AWASSSS!"

"Daisuke, don't you ever dare say that word again!"

"Swooy, mama."

Sasuke straightened up," First of all, I'm very sorry for the participation I had in all you brats' existence..."

"DAD!"

"SASUKE!"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry for chasing you Itachi. I'm sorry for asking you to move your kind behind Mikoto, to go to the kitchen and get spoons without meaning any harm to you 'women empowerment' mission. And I'm sorry for using the word which shall never be repeated in this household."

Everyone now expectantly looked at the youngest member of the family, who was happily digging into his breakfast.

"I dwont apowogize for yanyting."

"DAISUKE, YOU-."

Mikoto stopped her brother, and whispered loudly in his ear," Ya know Itachi, I was thinking when would we set fire to his GK books we've been hiding since yesterday..."

"OHK OHK. IM SWORRY NIISAN AND NIICHAN FOR EVERYTHING. IM SWORRY DADA FOR SWAYING AWASSS. IM SWORRY MOMMA, FOR SWAYING I WYONT APOWOGIZE. I WANT MY BWOOKS BACK."

Sasuke shook his head," Eat silently now everyone. Whoever stays most silent will get extra 15 minutes training with me and a trip to the riverside."

And so a very, very silent breakfast commenced in the Uchiha household.

Sasuke inwardly smiled. He'd missed this a lot- the banter, his kids.

But it could've been done without the wooden katana accident.

* * *

><p>"<p>

Are they seriously our kids, Hinata? I remember both of us being pretty silent and calm for like, all our lives."

Hinata sighed,"I don't think its necessary for our traits to go down the very next generation Sasuke, and besides," she looked up, to see her kids splashing with the water near the river side," we had troubled childhoods. Atleast they're happy. Maybe we got this parent thingright."

Sasuke smiled, and put the last item from the basket onto the mat. His kids were safe, healthy, and hearty.

"Yeah, maybe," hee replied, leaning forward to kiss his wife-

When a wave of water splashed over him.

"I DISOWN YOU KIDS, STARTING NOW! DROP YOUR SURNAMES CAUSE I REFUSE TO SHARE IT WITH YOU IDIOTS!"

"ITACHI YOU A...

STUPID BEHIND!"

* * *

><p>AN:Ohk.

This came from nowhere.

I haven't updated in long. I know, and I apologize. I had no clue what to write for the letter G.

Thanks to all those who PMed me and reviewed and gave me inspiration.

I have better planned for 'H' I swear to god.

Anyways, WELCOME 2015. WISH ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS A HAPPY, HAPPY

NEW YEAR. Seriously, my year has been FAB all thanks to you guys. Please stay with this

story. You guys are my pillars.

Also, this ficlet needs lots of editing, I noticed. Sorry for my crappy work. I promise to edit it as

soon as it gets over.

Please don't forget to review and add the story to your lists! PM me suggestions !

Reviews= Daisuke, Itachi, and Mikoto kisses. I swear such unoriginal names, much wows.

Signing off,

_SilverSheenLover._


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpressed Expressions.

Summary: They don't believe in expressing; because they always give away subtle expressions to showcase them. A SasukexHinata One-shot collection, on every word of the alphabet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hangover #Drabble8<strong>_

**Hangover: 1)a severe headache or other after-effects caused by drinking an excess of alcohol.**

**2)a custom, habit, feeling, etc. that survives from the past.**

* * *

><p>People nowadays wonder where the old, sweet and innocent Hinata-chan went, to be replaced by this unsettling version.<p>

She had the same pale eyes, the same white skin tone, the same long midnight blue hair, the same figure, the same face. But her pale eyes were now dead. Her white skin tone was now a deathly grey. Her healthy long hair were now a mess of tangled strands. Her figure was now that of a stick, her old clothes hanging on the sides of her waist and brushing off her shoulders. Her face held an eternal look of defeat.

Everyone would tell her to stop, to move on from something that never existed, explain to her that _he got what he deserved,_ tried to show her that his body did not any longer hang on the same noose, that his blood didn't decorate the ground below and convince her his last words weren't her name.

They wondered who had given her her first glass of alcohol. How now it was just something that was a part of her; always a cup in hand, hiccups while talking and eyes decorated by an eternal red. They assumed that it was his hanging, no, _murder, _that had her chugging bottle after bottle.

No.

It wasn't his death, his love, or his anything to do with her drinking.

He wasn't her first drink.

But he sure always was and would be her first hangover.

X-X-X

So, um, a long A/N. Please take your time out to read.

I've been meaning to tell you guys this since long. I think its time it should come out in the open.

The reason my updates nowadays take so much time is because, well, I'm suffering my bout of depression lately. Something has happened in these months, something so stupid, but something that has affected me so harshly, I can't say. I know I'm stronger than this and I know I need to sail through this. I'm tired of crying and struggling to wake up every morning. I'm shattered and I'm trying to collect the pieces back to be myself. It hurts so much.

I'm going to say the horrible words that every reader, every author hates to say, but here it is:

This ficlet is going on a temporary Hiatus.

I can see how this is reflecting on my work (you guys lack of response on the last chapter confirmed that I hadn't given my best) and I don't want to disappoint you guys.

I would appreciate if you guys stay with me, and not unfavourite this ficlet immediately. I will come back, I promise. Just some time to be back.

Until then.

_**Silversheenlover.**_


End file.
